


out of guesses

by allmywill



Category: Duran Duran
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Dialogue Heavy, Getting Together, M/M, Prompt Fill, Sickfic, soft as hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22088476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allmywill/pseuds/allmywill
Summary: Simon is always so needy when he’s ill. It’s Roger’s turn to deal with him.
Relationships: Simon Le Bon/Roger Taylor (Duran Duran)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	out of guesses

**Author's Note:**

> written for the request of a Duran sick fic i received over on my tumblr. enjoy!

_1982_

“Now I know why Nick didn’t want to share a room with you this time.” Roger shifts in the bed opposite of Simon’s. The sheets are soft and he’s exhausted; it won’t be long before he’s fast asleep.

He hears Simon sniffle. “ _Princess Rhodes_ didn’t want to get sick,” he laughs, his voice a bit hoarse.

“Well, neither do I,” Roger replies, reaching over to turn out the light between them. “So goodnight.”

“Aw, come on, Rog.” Simon turns on his side, facing Roger’s bed. “It’s not even that late and we don’t have a show tomorrow.”

Roger sighs, quiet enough that Simon doesn’t hear. “Aren’t you tired? From being ill and all?”

Simon coughs, his throat growing sore from it. “Not really. Just bored.”

“Go see John.” Roger flips his body back around so he’s facing Simon again. “Or Andy, or Nick. Just to spite him.”

“But you’re right here.” He doesn’t have to see Simon to know he’s pouting.

“So I have to be your entertainment for tonight?”

“If you’d be so kind.”

Roger turns on the light again, bathing him and Simon in warm light. “What do you want to talk about?”

Simon looks over at him, head resting on the pillow. He looks slightly dreamy. Enticing, even. Maybe it’s just the mood in the room making him think this way, maybe not. Roger doesn’t give it anymore thought.

“Have you ever fancied another man?” The question comes out of nowhere.

Roger is stunned into silence for a moment. “Jesus, Charlie. What kind of question is that?”

“An honest one,” Simon replies, seemingly unbothered by the beginning of this deep conversation.

Roger wants to look away, but that would give him the wrong impression. Or wrong interpretation of the truth, more accurately. “Alright. Fair enough.” He props himself up on a strong arm. “Sure.”

Simon looks puzzled. “ _Sure?_ So yes?”

 _I’m looking right at him, right at his stupid, beautiful face._ Roger wouldn’t dare say that. He’s not outspoken like that. Never has been in his life. Now, Simon, on the other hand...

“I have. And you?” Roger throws it right back at him, growing curious himself.

“Take one look at me, Roger.” Simon coughs again. “And tell me what you think.”

“I think there’s a good chance.”

“Yeah. I have, too. I _do_.”

Roger does his best surprised expression. “You _do_ , now?”

Simon curls into himself. “Yeah.”

“Who’s the lucky one?”

Silence.

Roger is getting intrigued, for obvious reasons. “It’s John, isn’t it?”

Simon shakes his head. “Not him. Too tall for me.”

“Damn.” Roger can’t stifle a laugh at that one. “Nick? He’s small. Cute, too.”

“Yeah, not my type though. Try again.”

“Andy? I can’t see him—”

Something is sparkling in Simon’s eyes. “You’re almost out of guesses.”

Roger’s heart sinks, a free fall kind of feeling in his chest. “Say it, go on.”

“He’s our drummer and I get the feeling he hates me right now.”

“You’ve never been more wrong.”

Simon raises a brow at him. “So, now the cat’s out of the bag, care to join me?” He lifts the sheets and moves his body over.

“You get me sick and you’re—”

“Shut up, I won’t. Get your ass over here.”

Roger complies, finally. Simon envelopes him in his strong arms and covers them both. He can feel his heartbeat as he rests his head on his chest. It brings a smile to his face, and he’s thinking that maybe, just maybe, risking getting sick is worth it if this is how he gets to fall asleep.

Simon sighs happily, then sniffles. “You’ll take care of me tomorrow, right?”

“Why wouldn’t I?” Roger smiles, warm and content. “You need to get better so you can sing.”

“And so I can kiss you.”

“That too.”


End file.
